The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Announcement & the Celebration
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry makes an announcement that makes Flynn excited to the point of celebrating.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Announcement & the Celebration

Flynn lied down on the waterbed in Henry's office on the school grounds while Henry was diligently working behind the office desk. While Flynn was napping and Henry was working, the phone rang, waking up Flynn.

"I'll get it, Henry!" Flynn said.

Flynn got up out of the bed, and his bare feet hit the floor. He went to the phone and answered it. It was the principal.

"Hey, Flynn, can I talk to Henry?" the principal asked.

"Sure," Flynn said. "Henry, the principal is on the phone."

Henry got up went to where Flynn was, and got the phone. Flynn returned to the waterbed and lied back down.

"Yes, sir," Henry said. "Okay. Alright . . . okay. That's awesome. Flynn will be very excited to hear that. He really enjoys having me on the teacher's desk. Oh, yeah? Nice. I am glad to hear that. Flynn will be overjoyed by this news. Thank you. Have a good day. Bye."

Henry hung up the phone, excitingly went to the waterbed where Flynn was and said, "Flynn, guess what?"

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"I am your new teacher for the rest of the school year," Henry said.

"That is awesome," Flynn said.

"The teacher said that he has heard nothing, but good things about me," Henry said.

"Well, you are filled with a lot of knowledge," Flynn said. "You could teach a college class if you wanted to."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Henry said.

"Baby steps," Flynn asked.

"Definitely baby steps," Henry said. "Well, the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes, so get your flip flops on, and gather your things together and we'll go home."

Flynn got up, put his flip flops on, and gathered his things while Henry wrapped things up behind the office desk. Once the bell rang, Flynn and Henry got out of the office and to their bikes. They put their things in their bikes, got their bike helmets on and got on their bikes.

"So, how should we celebrate?" Flynn asked as he and Henry started biking.

"I think we should have a picnic," Henry said.

"We most definitely should," Flynn said.

"I've gotten one packed and ready for us," Henry said. "So, let's go to the park and enjoy ourselves."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry biked to the park, and set up their picnic materials. Flynn took his flip flops off, and left them at his bike basket and joined Henry where their picnic materials were at.

"This is so exciting," Flynn said as he sat down.

"I know," Henry said. "I am glad you're okay with me teaching your class for the rest of the year."

"I sure am," Flynn said. "Especially since now I know that you take good care of your students."

"I do care about you all," Henry said. "The principal said that was the main thing that led him to this decision."

"Wow, that is cool," Flynn said. "This picnic is really delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said with a smile. "So, now that you're rested from that waterbed nap, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go to the pool room and swim?" Flynn asked. "I figured a pool party would be a great way to work off our picnic meal."

"I like the sound of that," Henry said. "Okay, let's do it."

Flynn and Henry packed up their picnic materials and biked back to Henry's house. They parked their bikes. Flynn went ahead in the pool room while Henry went inside the house. Flynn changed to his swimming suit in the pool room while Henry did the same in his bedroom. Once they were through changing, they met at the pool room entrance.

"Ready to swim," Flynn asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn got in the pool area of the pool room and began swimming together.

"I am so happy for you," Flynn said.

"I know you are," Henry said. "Imagine all of the fun we're going to have."

"I know," Flynn said. "I just hope the weather keeps on being nice for us to have recess more often."

"I hope so, too," Henry said. "But, you do have a gym just in case, right?"

"We have two gyms in fact," Flynn said.

"That works out great," Henry said. "This water feels good."

"I know," Flynn said. "Whatever you are doing to keep the temperature of this water regulated is really working."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "We're going to have so much fun on the school grounds."

"I know we are," Flynn said. "So much time in the art room, music room, the gym, outdoors, the library . . . can we please have lunch together every day?"

"We sure can," Henry said. "Don't forget the computer lab."

"Yeah, the computer teacher found some cool new software," Flynn said.

"She is always on the lookout for that, isn't she?" Henry asked.

"She is," Flynn said. "I think she likes my idea of getting the kids to use Mario Teaches Typing."

"Yeah, the students seem to enjoy that software," Henry said.

"They enjoy it very much," Flynn said. "This swimming is so much fun."

"I know," Henry said. "I miss us swimming together, Flynn."

"I miss it, too," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry swam together for about thirty more minutes before sitting on pool seats.

"That was a good swim," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "I am just so excited that you're going to teach my class for the rest of the year. I am usually not excited about school, but with you teaching it, it's making me look forward to school."

"I can feel your excitement," Henry said. "So, are you ready to learn tomorrow?"

"I sure am," Flynn said. "Are you ready to teach me?"

"I sure am," Henry said.

"All that swimming made me tired," Flynn said.

"Me, too," Henry said. "But, at least that means we can rest up for tomorrow."

"That, it does," Flynn said. "Let's go in the bed area."

Henry and Flynn went in the bed area, closed the door, lied down on the bed, and placed the blanket over themselves.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said.

"You, too, Henry," Flynn said.

The two best friends closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
